Dernier coup
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Les amis de Shikamaru veulent savoir ce qu'il a fait avec Temari hier soir. Shikamaru l'explique à sa manière...(traduction)
_Hello :)_

 _Voici un OS sur un couple que je viens tout juste de découvrir. Peut-être qu'un jour, je traduirais un Shikamaru/Ino parce qu'ils ont tous les deux également du potentiel XD_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, le monde et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, le texte que j'ai traduit est de Oh Dee.  
_

 _Merci à Kuro No Kage pour la relecture ;)_

* * *

 **Dernier coup**

 **OoOoOo**

Résumé : Les amis de Shikamaru veulent savoir ce qu'il a fait avec Temari hier soir. Shikamaru l'explique à sa manière...(traduction)

* * *

Décrire leur première fois sur commande était vraiment une expérience éprouvante, surtout que la jeune fille concernée était dangereusement proche, à quelques mètres d'ici avec ses frères, dont l'un d'eux avait une jarre remplie de sable attachée à son dos et prête à l'emploi. Le sourire narquois de Kiba, les coups de coude dans son estomac, les rires et les sifflets suggestifs qui suivirent l'exclamation de Naruto : « Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Temari, hier soir ? » n'aidèrent pas, mais alors pas du tout, et Shikamaru aurait presque voulu utiliser son propre jutsu contre lui-même, en priant pour que ses ombres tentaculaires puissent l'étrangler.

« Oui, allez » fit Kiba, d'une voix basse et pourtant qui réussit capter l'attention des frères et de la sœur du Pays du sable, le tatouage rouge étincelant sous les rayons ardents de Konoha. «Raconte-nous comment ça s'est passé »

Chouji souriait joyeusement à travers ses chips, son second paquet entamé depuis à peine dix minutes depuis que la conversation avait commencé. « Ouais » renchérit-il, avec un large sourire. « Raconte-nous »

Neji avait été entraîné par Rock Lee, totalement contre sa volonté comme il le prétendait, et il haussa simplement les épaules tout en regardant ailleurs, évitant habilement le contact visuel avec Shikamaru, comme s'il pouvait compatir avec le pauvre garçon. On l'avait en effet forcé à révéler sa nuit « remplie par la fougue de la jeunesse » et partagée avec Tenten, bien qu'il admettait que rien ne s'était passé, et qu'il avait simplement embrassé sa coéquipière sur la joue, _innocemment,_ avait-il souligné, avant de la laisser sur le pas de sa porte. Mais il ne semblait pas éprouver le désir d'aider le pauvre Génie blasé, non pas que Shikamaru l'ait pensé.

« Nous n'avons rien fait » tenta-t-il de nouveau, pas surpris de voir la lueur moqueuse briller dans le regard des quatre garçons, qui n'en croyaient visiblement pas un mot. Ses yeux sombres s'attardèrent près de l'endroit où _elle_ se tenait, grande et blonde et effrayante contre les murs du bar d'Ichiraku.

« Mais bien sûr » rétorqua Naruto, baissant sa voix ( _merci Dieu-tout-puissant...)_ alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Gaara qui semblait en colère et Kankuro tout aussi irrité, et qui avait l'air préoccupé par sa marionnette attachée derrière lui. « Vous êtes particulièrement _rayonnants_ aujourd'hui, tous les deux »

Shikamaru grimaça, baissant les yeux pour regarder ses mains, se demandant vaguement s'il était, en effet, rayonnant, comme l'avait dit Naruto. Mais il se trouva plutôt normal, peut-être même un peu _pâle._ Pourtant il n'insista pas, s'il le faisait, cela aurait certainement empiré la situation.

« Ouais » convint Kiba, regardant ostensiblement les seins de la jeune fille blonde qui montaient et descendaient, au rythme de sa respiration.

« Rien ne s'est passée » Sa voix était devenue plus basse, plus calme, plus _forte._ Si ses amis (il n'était pas sûr qu'il devait les considérer comme tels à ce moment précis) ne savait rien de lui, ils sauraient certainement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour avoir ce genre de conversation lubrique. D'ailleurs, il était à deux doigts de les étrangler avec son jutsu, peut-être même qu'il pourrait soudoyer Kakashi pour qu'il l'aide, en utilisant les nouveaux livres de Jiraiya, Il en avait trouvé dans la chambre d'Asuma quand Shikamaru avait été désigné pour réveiller son sensei qui n'était toujours pas venu trouver l'équipe 10. Et avec Kakashi, les tortures qu'il pourrait infliger aux quatre garçons (Shikamaru ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'inclure Neji) les mettraient un peu sous pression et leurs couperaient à tout jamais l'envie de se moquer. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

« Vous semblez tous les deux un peu fatigué » observa Rock Lee, ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés sous ses sourcils épais. « Et ses cheveux sont encore _humides_ , probablement d'une douche matinale, elle a dû la prendre _rapidement,_ non ? »

« Je vais tous vous tuer » menaça Shikamaru dans un souffle, faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts devant leurs yeux. « Je vais devenir un tueur en série et je vais percer vos yeux avec des baguettes, si vous continuez » Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire preuve de créativité, et les baguettes étaient dans son autre main, prêtes à être utilisées comme des ustensiles de cuisine ou des armes meurtrières.

« Eh bien, si tu nous dis si tu l'as fait ou pas » Chouji ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre en détails ce _« fait »_ en question. «On te laissera tranquille. »

Naruto hocha la tête avec impatience, les yeux écarquillés, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Shikamaru. Il semblait tellement avide d'avoir quelques détails.

Shikamaru maudit intérieurement Jiraiya. Pourquoi avait-il transformé Naruto en un homme perverti ? N'y avait-il pas suffisamment de pervers comme ça ? Le Sannin Légendaire était déjà suffisant, non ? Sans oublier Kakashi. Pourquoi devraient-ils encourager un autre ninja à en devenir un ?

D'autant plus que la brusque puberté d'Hinata n'aidait en rien la question, maintenant qu'elle était dans les pensées de Naruto. Shikamaru n'avait pas fini d'en baver.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir les gars ? » Parce qu'à ce rythme, le pauvre garçon en avait au moins jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, avec tous les ninjas de Konoha sur le dos. Si seulement il pouvait retourner à son monde merveilleux qui se composait uniquement de collines et de nuages à regarder, sans éléments extérieurs gênants...

« Qu'est-ce vous avez fait ? » demanda immédiatement Kiba, ses mains étaient tellement serrées sur le rebord de la table que ses jointures en étaient blanches, une veine palpitait sur son front.

Neji semblait prêt à claquer sa tête contre le rebord. Ses yeux blancs étaient rivés sur le kunai posé innocemment sur la table comme s'il avait une étrange affinité avec lui.

Shikamaru regarda dans le vide, déterminé à ne pas fixer la jeune fille blonde du pays du sable qui s'était retournée et le fixait avec un regard qui lui aurait transpercé le crâne. « Nous avons eu des relations sexuelles » chuchota-t-il.

Une exclamation choquée émana des quatre garçons (Neji étant beaucoup trop digne pour faire une chose aussi dégradante)

Naruto fut le premier à rompre le silence. « Tu _ne l'as pas fait ! »_

Shikamaru haussa les épaules et se pencha en arrière, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. « Très bien. Nous ne l'avons pas fait. »

« Shikamaru- » grogna Kiba, à deux doigts de montrer les dents.

« Je ne vais pas me répéter. »

Rock Lee se pencha davantage sur la table, les yeux si écarquillés qu'ils ressemblaient à des soucoupes à thé. « Alors...c'était comment ? »

« Parlez moins fort, bon sang !» La voix de Shikamaru restait calme et monotone, même si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, avertissant ses amis de la douleur qu'ils subiraient si jamais l'un d'eux osait ouvrir la bouche, et le forçait à se répéter.

« Shika- »

Shikamaru soupira à la voix de son meilleur ami. « Bien »Il ferma les yeux, posa ses doigts ensemble, et se lança.

« Hmmm...essayez de suivre ma façon de penser. C'est comme vous préparer à asséner un dernier coup au cours d'une bataille intense, dans laquelle vous savez que vous êtes sur le point de perdre. Vous devez penser clairement, et pourtant vous êtes pris de panique et vous n'arrivez pas à contrôler la façon dont votre cœur bat contre votre poitrine. Vous pensez à tous les coups possibles, exécutant chacun dans votre esprit, un nombre incalculable de fois. Et puis, vous sentez l'adversaire bouger, mais vous n'êtes tout simplement pas encore _prêt_ , vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que à quoi il pense. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser gagner pourtant...vous ne pourriez jamais vivre avec après. Ce serait la honte assurée. Alors, vous vous forcez à penser, en y allant lentement, en prenant votre temps, même si vous êtes en train de mourir, vous surmonterez cette épreuve avec l'expérience et la satisfaction qui arrivent après le combat. Ce dernier mouvement est tout, soit il vous apporte le triomphe, soit il vous ruine complètement. Puis, vous commencez à prendre note de chaque coup asséné. Chaque grimace, chaque cri, chaque frisson. Vous devez vous en rappeler parce que cela pourrait vous aider plus tard, dans l'élaboration de cet ultime coup, celui qui mettra fin à la bataille avec éclat. Et une fois que vous avez planifié le dernier mouvement de prévu, prêt à passer à l'action, prêt à élaborer le grand ordre des choses, vous devez manœuvrer pour faire croire que l'imprévu est possible. Lorsque le moment est enfin venu, vous réalisez le coup final, et là, la victoire est vôtre. »

Lorsque Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux, il fut accueilli par le regard vide de quatre garçons inexpérimentés et le sourire amusé d'un jounin qui se disait que la comparaison était assez comique.

« Attends, tu as _combattu_ Temari ? » articula la voix de Naruto, hébété.

« Hey, Pleurnicheur » Sa voix résonna à ses oreilles comme il tournait lentement la tête pour la trouver debout à quelques mètres de lui, appuyée nonchalamment contre son grand éventail, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « La prochaine fois que tu décris notre vie sexuelle » dit-elle, son ton amusé et désinvolte, alors que ses deux frères recrachaient leurs boissons, et que du jus d'orange coulait du nez de Gaara. « Ne me compare pas à un combat. Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai gagné »

Il se sentit brusquement audacieux, alors qu'au-dessus de lui, les nuages blancs voguaient doucement dans le ciel bleu, Shikamaru sourit et répliqua : « Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai en ce qui concerne la nuit dernière... »


End file.
